fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Anu X Hailey
Character Anu Rai © HeartOfPinkSol Hailey Butcher © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Hailey: *kneeling in a meadow, picking flowers* Anu: *skipping around* Hailey: *absolutely oblivious to her* It's such a nice day.... Anu: I’M SO BORED. Hailey: *startled* Who's there? Anu: I’m here. Hailey: Oh, hello there. What brings you here? Anu: *screams* AH! Who are you?! Hailey: *winces* I'm Hailey...who are you? Anu: *calmly* I’m Anu. Hailey: *smiles serenely* It's nice to meet you. Anu: Yessss. To meet me, is good. To know me is better! Hailey: *cocks her head a bit* Hm? Why would that be? Anu: Cause I’m that awesome! Hailey: If you say so...*looks out to the field* It's beautiful out here, isn't it? Anu: Of course it is!! I made it myself! Hailey: *blinks in confusion* How so? I find it hard to believe that a single person planted an entire meadow.... Anu: *starts laughing* ME? DOING ALL THAT WORK! SIKE! *continues to laugh* Hailey: *frowns a bit* But I never said I believed you... Anu: I know…but….*laughs* Hailey: Hm...you're a very bubbly person, aren't you? Anu: I’m not fat…am I? Hailey: *confused* No...I just meant that you're outgoing. Anu: Well I do go outside a lot. Hailey: I think you keep misinterrupting me...I mean you like to talk with people. Anu: I haven’t interrupted you this whole time! But, yes, I do like to talk to people. Hailey; *chuckles* Well, there's nothing wrong with being friendly! Anu: Duh! How else do people make friends? Hailey; You do have a point, but haven't you ever met someone and instantly felt a connection? Anu: Um………………….no. Hailey: No? That's too bad...perhaps you will someday. *smiles* It is a wonderful feeling. Anu: Are you talking about love or something? Hailey: *smiles serenely* Yes, I suppose I am. Anu: *starts laughing* No wayyy. Well I met this one guy and like even though he dropped melted ice cream, squirted mustard on me, broke my car, got me grounded, ate my lunch, lost my credit cards, messed up my room, broke my other car, stole all my tomes, and stuff….I feel like I’m going to kill him when I see him! Hailey: My...that sounds like quite the mess.... Anu: I want to kill him…but kiss him! *chuckles* Weird! Hailey: *chuckles* It does sound like you enjoy being with him. They say that the couples who fight most often care the most for each other. Anu: I want to kiss him because he says he hates me! Duh! *laughs* Hailey: That's a strange reason to want to kiss someone.... Anu: It’s not like kisses mean anything. Hailey: That depends; sometimes, it means everything in the world. Anu: Not to me. Hailey: Perhaps it's just differences in people...regardless, I best be going. It was nice meeting you, Anu. Anu: Yup! Bye! *skips away* Hailey; *smiles and walks the other way* 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Anu: COME BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT! Hailey: *looks up from her book when she hears a shout* That voice sounds familiar.... Anu: I’m gonna get you!! Hailey: *sees her rushing past, chasing a man* Anu? Anu: *turns around* Oh…uh…Hilary? Hailey: It's Hailey. What are you shouting for? Anu: Oh...that idiot stole my purse! Hailey: *blinks* That's not good! Are you going to call the authorities on him? Anu: Authorities? Hailey: Someone did steal from you, correct? Anu: Yes, someone stole my purse. Hailey: Then you should get someone to arrest him! Anu: Oh yeah… Hailey: Who was that man? Anu: What do you mean? Hailey: I mean, did you know him? Anu: *shrugs* I don’t think so….I couldn’t see the man. But, for sure it wasn’t the man whom I wanted to kill. Anu: Daksh. Hailey: Daksh...oh, that's the man you told me about! Anu: Yeah. I told you about Daksh…now the man who stole my purse is god knows who! Oh I hope he doesn’t open the purse! Hailey: Would you like some help catching him? Anu: Hmmm. Sure. But, he is probably long gone. Hailey: Don't worry, we'll find him. He couldn't have gotten too far away. Anu: Hopefully! Hailey: *smiles a bit* I hope you're a fast runner... Anu: Well come on! Hailey: *nods* Let's go! *takes off into a sprint* Anu: Course! *starts running* 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Hailey: *gives Anu back her purse* That took a little doing, but I got it back for you! Anu: *takes the purse and opens it* Yay! Thank you! The person didn’t do anything to the inside! Woohoo! Hailey: I managed to stop him before he could. Anu: Thank you! Well it wasn’t like he could take anything…there isn’t anything in there. Hailey: *frowns a bit, but shakes it off* I suppose that's fortunate. Anu: You are the first….you are the only one who doesn’t question me carrying an empty purse!�Hailey: I figure you must have some kind of purpose; it's none of my business. Anu: Gahhhhhh. You are no fun I like when people know about me! Hailey: Well, then, why do you carry that purse around? Anu: To look pretty! *smiles* Hailey: *smiles a bit* Carrying a bag won't enhance your physical beauty, but I know what will. Anu: Yes it does, when you carry a bag…it shows your style so if it matches…your style is pretty and if a girl’s style is pretty…the girl is pretty! Duh! Hailey: Well, yes, I guess that's true, but wouldn't you prefer to look good no matter what you wore? Anu: I’m pretty…both ways! With what I wear and what I don’t wear! But I look even more prettier in good and pretty clothing. Hailey: I can see I'm not getting through to you...I was going to suggest something, but it appears you're not interested... Anu: What were you gonna suggest? Hailey: Well, I have these...*takes out a pair of silver berets with sapphires embedded in them* They were a gift from my mother, but I was never able to use them right. I figured that they may look better on you. Anu: No….I can’t take them…I mean…a mother’s gift is always from the heart. You can’t just give it away like that. *shakes her head* Hailey: *smiles serenely* My mother gave them to me to do with them as I wish. As I don't believe I can use them to their potential, I want to give them to a trusted friend. Please, consider them a gift from me to you, as a token of friendship. Anu: ..I really can’t. I would never give a gift from my mother’s away! Hailey: Can you at least try them on? Anu: I'm afraid not. Hailey: *sighs a bit* Very well; I cannot force you to do anything that is against your wishes. *puts the berets away* Anu: I’m sorry…but, I lost my mother…I’m not going to sob story you or anything. But, yeah.. Hailey: Oh, I'm sorry....I can see why that would be a sensitive subject. Anu: Let by gods be by gods! Hailey: *is confused, but catches on and nods, smiling* Yes, of course. *extends her hand* Shake on it? Anu: No! Hug on it! *hugs her* Hailey: *laughs and returns the hug* End of Support A 'End of Support A ' 'Hailey, Gentle Monk and Anu, Beauty Personified ' The two remained close friends throughout the years. They would often share beauty tips, and together their might was fearsome. When they both became mothers of their own, their children grew up to continue the friendship that their mothers had started. Some would say that they were sisters in a past life, since they were so close now.